My Happiness
by EviLisa2101
Summary: 12 Maret 2013, bukankah itu tanggal yang membahagiakan?/Lee Donghae. Dua kata terakhir itulah yang menjadikan seluruh kebahagiaannya terasa lengkap sudah. Tak ada yang kurang (selain pernikahan sesungguhnya) maupun lebih (selain cinta yang Donghae berikan) untuknya./#EunHaeWeddingDay Happy2ndWeddingAnniversary. HaeHyuk. Drabble. No Editting. BL. DL?DR! RnR?


Bibir ranum itu mengukir segurat senyum tipis, menambah citra manis pada wajahnya. Kalender dihadapannya seakan membuatnya tidak akan perduli bahwa hari esok bisa saja tiba untuk menggantikan hari membahagiakan ini.

.

.

_Cast and anything in this story __owned by __**God and Themselves  
**__But this idea and story owned by __**EviLisa2101 **_©_**2013**_

_Inspired by __**SJ's Eunhyuk & Donghae - I Wanna Love You **__as a Backsound_

_._

_._

**March 12****th****, 2013**

Bukankah tanggal itu terdengar membahagiakan untuknya? Sangat membahagiakan malah.

Perlukah ia kembali mengulas memori pada masa-masa 2 tahun yang lalu itu? Awal dimana tanggal kebahagiaan untuknya ini dimulai?

Hanya beberapa kata yang mungkin mampu melingkupi kebahagiaan dirinya saat masa-masa yang takkan pernah terlupakan itu. 12 Maret 2011, EverLasting Friend, EunHae Wedding Day, SS3 Taipei, dan Shappire Blue Ocean.

Dimana saat itulah awal kebahagiaannya benar-benar dimulai. Tak perlu lagi ada luapan perasaan yang harus disembunyikan, hanya sembucah ekspresi yang mungkin mampu membuat semua yang melihat kebahagiaannya turut ambil andil dalam kebahagiaannya saat itu. Bahkan, para ELF saja tahu betapa besar rasa cintanya pada _Dia_.

Dan yang terakhir, **Lee Donghae**.

Dua kata terakhir itulah yang menjadikan seluruh kebahagiaannya terasa lengkap sudah. Tak ada yang kurang (selain pernikahan sesungguhnya) maupun lebih (selain cinta yang Donghae berikan) untuknya.

Hanya seorang **Lee Donghae**_-_lah, kebahagiaannya terasa seperti sebuah amplop yang melindungi suratnya. Menjaganya agar tak ada yang menyentuhnya tanpa seijinnya, dan memberikannya rasa hangat akan selimut semu yang selalu membalut tubuhnya itu.

.

CKLEK.

.

Senyumannya melebar ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya yang terbuka kemudian tertutup kembali. Ia tak perlu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang masuk ke kamar tanpa mengetuk pintu maupun menyahut dari luar kamar terlebih dahulu, karena ia sudah (lebih dari) tahu untuk sekedar mengingat kebiasaan orang tersebut.

Derap langkah familiar pun perlahan terdengar bergantian memijak kearahnya. Wangi khas _cologne_ yang maskulin itu terperangkap dalam indra penciumannya.

.

GREP.

.

Kedua lengan hangat dan atletis itu membuatnya merasakan kenyamanan itu, melingkat erat dan terkesan posesif dipinggangnya.

"Happy second our wedding anniversary, Babe."

Suara manja itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia menghelus tangan yang melingkar diperutnya, menyalurkan betapa besar rasa sayangnya pada mahluk manja dibelakangnya itu melalui sentuhannya.

"Happy second our wedding anniversary too, Hae."

Dan ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha merasa dan menikmati kecupan-kecupan ringan yang jatuh dileher hingga kepundaknya. Pelukan pada perutnya itupun sedikit terasa mengerat perlahan.

.

BRUGH.

.

Dan seketika ia merasakan tubuhnya jatuh terduduk diatas kasur. Ah, _ani_, lebih tepatnya jatuh terduduk bersamaan kepangkuan _namja_ yang mendudukan dirinya dikasur _single_-nya itu.

"Eungh... Hae..." dan lenguhannya keluar dari bibirnya saat kecupan-kecupan itu dirasa bersamaan dengan benda basah yang hangat dan nafas hangat memburu yang menyapa lehernya.

.

PLAK!

.

"Auwh! Hyukkie~"

Hyukkie, atau panggilan akrab dari Eunhyuk itupun langsung berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya mengarah pada pemuda berwajah kekanakan namun tampan disaat bersamaan itu. Ia heran, mengapa otak yang (ehem) mesum itu memiliki wajah polos yang terkadang ia sendiri juga bingung mengapa ia bisa mencintainya.

"Jaga bibirmu, Lee Donghae!" Donghae hanya menyengir kuda ketika mendengar nada ancaman yang terdengar menggemaskan dari bibir _plum_ milik Eunhyuk itu. Ia kemudian menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan khas anak anjing miliknya yang tak kalah menggemaskannya.

"Ayolah, Hyukkie. Kau tahu 'kan sudah lama sekali aku tidak _menjamah_ tubuhmu semenjak kita pulang dari Indonesia itu? Aku benar-benar merindukan tubuhmu, _sweetheart_." ucap Donghae memelas. Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya, _'Mulai lagi, deh, manjanya...'_, batinnya.

Eunhyuk kemudian melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, menatap Donghae dengan tajam. Tentu saja wajah manis itu berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih menggemaskan dengan ekspresi itu, menurut Donghae. Donghae hanya dapat meneguk ludah diam-diam melihat ekspresi yang tiba-tiba membangkitkan 'sesuatu' dalam dirinya itu.

"Oh... Kau hanya merindukan tubuhku, _eoh_?" ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada sarkastik. Mendengar sarkasme itu Donghae pun hanya menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan anak anjingnya kembali, hanya saja kali ini ia menambah intensitasnya(?).

Melihat itu Eunhyuk kembali memutar bola matanya dan terkekeh dalam hati. Benar adanya hanya dirinya yang tahan menghadapi jiwa bocah berumur 5 tahun yang terperangkap dalam tubuh dewasa sangat manja dan kekanakan itu. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa tahan menghadapi bocah dewasa(?) yang satu ini.

"Tch, jangan kau pikir aku akan langsung kasihan dengan wajahmu yang seperti anak anjing hilang itu."

Donghae tertohok. Sejak kapan Eunhyuk-nya tidak mempan dengan pesona wajahnya yang _childish_ itu?! Donghae langsung mengurucutkan bibirnya. Tangannya kemudian terangkat menggapai pinggang Eunhyuk dan memeluknya erat. Ia kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut itu, menggesek-gesekan wajahnya diperut yang berbentuk kotak 6 yang hampir menyamai kata sempurna itu. Wangi khas sabun vanilla dan stroberi pun langsung menyapa hidungnya.

"Hyukkie _kok_ ngomongnya gitu? 'Kan Hae juga sayang sama Hyukkie bukan sama tubuhnya Hyukkie aja." ucap Donghae dengan nada khas anak-anak yang hampir menangis karena tidak dibelikan mainan oleh orang tuanya.

.

SIGH.

.

Eunhyuk akhirnya menghela nafas. Mana tahan ia apabila mahluk ini terus-terusan bertingkah (lebih dari kata) manja padanya. Ia kemudian menundukan kepalanya dan hanya dapat melihat helaian surai hitam yang tebal. Wajah Donghae sendiri masih asyik dengan perutnya, menggesek ke kiri dan ke kanan. Khasnya anak kecil yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya didepan boneka mainannya.

"Hihi~"

Suara kekehan Eunhyuk itu membuat Donghae menghentikan gerakan kepalanya. Ia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan wajah tersenyum Eunhyuk yang manis itu langsung menyapa pandangannya.

"Hyukkie sudah enggak marah sama aku?" tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk melebarkan senyumnya, membentuk simpul _gummy smile_ yang terlihat imut dibibirnya, menambah kadar kemanisan pada wajahnya. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghelus perlahan surai Donghae. Donghae memejamkan matanya, merasakan dengan sangat betapa nyamannya jari-jari lentik itu membelai helaian rambutnya.

"_Saranghae_, Lee Hyukjae..."

Gumamnya sambil tersenyum dan membuka matanya perlahan. Ia kemudian menarik Eunhyuk perlahan menuju pangkuannya. Membiarkan kaki jenjang Eunhyuk melingkar dipinggangnya yang kokoh. Dan wajah mereka pun kini hanya beda beberapa inci saja. Donghae tersenyum, entah kemana sifat kekanakannya yang tadi. Hanya saja, apabila dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia merasa malah seperti dirinyalah yang ingin memanjakan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menatap mata itu, tak ada sirat kebohongan didalamnya. Hanya sebuah kejujuran... Cinta yang membuat Eunhyuk hampir menitihkan air mata. Donghae menatap mata yang hampir mengabur itu dengan tatapan teduhnya. Ia tersenyum tipis, memberikan senyuman _charming_-nya kepada Eunhyuk. Mengusap perlahan pipi tirus yang dialiri setetes air mata dari kelopak mata kanan Eunhyuk menggunakan ibu jarinya. Ia mengecup kedua belah mata yang kini terpejam itu, entahlah, mungkin untuk menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan penuh cinta dari Donghae untuknya.

"_Nado_, Hae..." Senyuman dibibir Donghae melebar. Ia kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya dilekukan leher Eunhyuk. Kembali menghujaminya dengan kecupan-kecupan dan menghirup wangi tubuh yang takkan pernah bosan ia _rasakan_ itu.

"Entah, mengapa kita ditakdirkan bersama, Hae. Apa mungkin karena Tuhan tidak mempunyai pilihan lain sehingga menyatukan kita."

Donghae tersenyum disela kegiatannya mengecup lembut leher Eunhyuk. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena Eunhyuk hanya memakai sebuah singlet tipis berwarna kuning saja, jadi kegiatannya itu terasa mudah untuk ia lakukan. Donghae kemudian menjauhkan kembali wajahnya dari leher Eunhyuk dan menatap _orbs_ yang bening dan indah itu.

"Tuhan tidak pernah berbuat salah, Hyuk. Percayalah, dibalik ini semua pasti ada hikmahnya. Satu yang perlu kau tahu, _My_ Hyukkie. Bahwa Tuhan memberikan kita kekurangan yang selama ini tak pernah kita harapkan, namun ia selalu memberikan kelebihan yang takkan pernah kita duga."

Eunhyuk membalasnya dengan anggukan. Senyuman belum juga mau lepas dari bibirnya. Donghae, yang selama ini ia hadapi sifat _childish_-nya itu tak selalu manja padanya, terkadang ia-lah yang dimanjakan oleh Donghae ketika mereka tengah berdua saja. Donghae-nya bersifat dewasa dan juga bijak, pemikirannya bahkan jauh lebih luas darinya. Tapi itulah namanya cinta, walau Eunhyuk memiliki kekurang yang tak ada satupun mengetahuinya, maka Donghae mungkin bisa melengkapinya. Melengkapi satu sama lain dan sama-sama mengerti-lah yang membuat mereka terlihat sangat serasi setiap hari.

"Seperti aku. Kekuranganku dulu adalah _dance_, meski dikaruniai suara yang bagus, tapi cara menariku masih belum terlihat begitu sempurna. Hingga akhirnya aku mengenalmu, kau bagi keahlianmu yang luar biasa itu padaku hingga sekarang posisi kita dan _hobby_ kita bahkan bisa dibilang hampir sama." Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Begitupun aku. Dahulu masih pemalu dan begitu takut untuk bergaul dengan orang lain. Hingga tahu dirimu memiliki segi kenyamanan dengan diriku, kita pun akhirnya bisa sedekat ini. Hingga aku masih dianggap sebagai orang yang satu-satunya yang sabar menghadapi bocah dewasa sepertimu." sambung Eunhyuk kemudian dan menghadiahi Donghae dengan sentilan di hidungnya.

Donghae tertawa kecil. Ia kemudian menangkap jemari Eunhyuk yang tadi menghadiahinya sentilan kecil kemudian mengecupnya. Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum melihatnya, Donghae-nya tahu bagaimana caranya membuatnya lebih nyaman bersamanya.

"_You belong to me, _Hyukkie_. No one can take you far away from me_." ucap Donghae. Eunhyuk terkekeh mendengarnya, "_I knew it, Babe_. Darimana kau mempelajari bahasa inggris seperti itu, _eoh_?"

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengecup bibir Eunhyuk agar _namja_ berwajah manis itu agar diam dan berhenti dari tawanya. Eunhyuk langsung diam dan berusaha menahan tawanya sebelum bocah manja dihadapannya ini merajuk padanya, mungkin urusannya akan lebih susah lagi nanti membujuknya.

"Aku 'kan juga pintar, _chagi_." ucap Donghae dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Eunhyuk mengecup balik bibir itu dan tersenyum seimut mungkin pada orang yang dicintainya itu, "Aku tahu, Hae. Sudah, yah, jangan mengambek lagi?" Donghae hanya mengambek.

Lama mereka terdiam. Tatapan yang mengunci satu sama lain itu saling memberikan cinta yang meluap-luap. Kedua wajah itu mendekat. Eunhyuk melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Donghae ketika kedua bibir mereka sudah tidak ada batasannya lagi. Tersentuh dengan lembut dan saling berpagut dengan perlahan. Menyalurkan perasaan yang semakin meluap itu. Rasa bahagia yang Donghae rasakan juga dapat Eunhyuk rasakan.

Kedua bibir yang berbeda kontur namun memiliki rasa yang sama untuk mereka. Terus berpagut tanpa sedikitpun nafsu yang menguasai diantaranya. Walaupun akhirnya perlahan berubah menjadi ciuman bergairah saat lidah Donghae keluar dan menjilat bibir bawah Eunhyuk yang ranum itu. Eunhyuk melenguh, ia mengerti bahwa Donghae meminta izin padanya, maka dari itu ia membuka kedua belah bibirnya. Membiarkan lidah Donghae terus bergerak didalam goa hangatnya dan bertarung dengan sesama penghuninya didalam sana. Eunhyuk melenguh ketika tangan Donghae masuk ke dalam kau singlet-nya dan merasa setiap inci punggung mulusnya dengan lembut. Sentuhan itu terasa begiut menggoda karena tangan kasar Donghae menyentuh kulit sehalus porselinnya itu menciptakan friksi yang tidak ada duanya. Gairah akan perasaan yang menguasai itupun akhirnya selesai ketika Eunhyuk merasakan nafasnya sudah diujung paru-paru. Dengan perlahan tangannya ia pakai untuk mendorong dada Donghae.

"Hosh... Hosh..." Keduanya sama-sama merebut udara yang mengambang bebas disetiap milimikro daerah mereka berada. Oksigen itu mereka serap untuk paru-paru mereka seakan takut tidak akan ada lagi udara yang lain yang bisa membuat mereka menopang hidup melalui bernafas.

"Hyukkie?" Eunhyuk menetralkan nafasnya dan menatap Donghae yang sudah mulai tenang dengan nafasnya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya seakan meminta Donghae untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk. Apa saja akan ia kabulkan apabila ia sanggup.

"Bisakah kau berada disampingku hingga 12 Maret yang akan datang terus-menerus tanpa berhenti? Berada disampingku, mengikatmu namamu agar terus berada dihatiku? Hingga nanti akhirnya hatiku terus membusuk karena terlalu lama mencintaimu?"

Eunhyuk tercengang mendengarnya. Matanya kembali mengabur karena rasa bahagia. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menangis, tapi yang ia tahu, ia sangat bahagia saat ini. Donghae sangat mencintainya begitupun dirinya.

"Dan bisakah aku meminta untuk terus berada disampingmu? Membiarkan tubuhku menjadi selimut hangatmu yang akan selalu menyelimutimu dari dinginnya cemoohan orang-orang diluar sana. Membiarkan aku menjadi tameng untuk tubuhmu agar terhindar dari lemparan-lemparan makian yang mungkin akan selalu menyerangmu tanpa kau tahu atau mungkin tahu sebabnya. Biarkan aku melindungimu dengan cintaku yang mungkin terdengar tidak normal ini. Tapi... Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu mencintaimu, memberimu rasa sayang dan cintaku hanya untukmu, dan juga selalu menjagamu kapanpun kau butuhkan seseorang untuk tempatmu bersandar."

.

TES.

.

TES.

.

Air mata kembali menetes dari mata indah Eunhyuk. Ia mengangguk dan langsung memeluk tubuh Donghae. Menumpah-ruahkan bulir-bulir kebahagiaan itu dipundak Donghae yang kokoh. Donghae membalas pelukan itu dan mengecup perlahan pucuk kepala sosok yang terisak itu.

"Selamanya... Hiks... Hae. Aku berjanji bila Tuhan berkehendak, maka aku akan selalu berada disampingmu."

Donghae tersenyum. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh itu. Membawanya berbaring ditempat tidur yang semestinya hanya untuk satu orang itu. Donghae tersenyum dan ia mengecup kembali kening Eunhyuk yang entah sejak kapan sudah tertidur meski isakan kadang masih keluar dari bibirnya. Ia tersenyum. Eunhyuk-nya memang menggemaskan. Hanya Eunhyuk-nya yang bisa membuatnya gila. Hanya Eunhyuk-nya yang bisa membuatnya bertingkah manja, semata-mata agar Eunhyuk selalu memfokuskan perhatiannya hanya padanya seorang, bocah dewasa yang entah mengapa apabila sebutan itu Eunhyuk yang menyebutnya, maka ia dapat menerimanya. Asalkan Eunhyuk-nya masih mencintainya... Ia akan tetap menjadi Lee Donghae yang dicintai Eunhyuk. Dewasa dan kekanakan disaat bersamaan.

Hanya Eunhyuk-nya yang sanggup membuatnya seperti ini.

—**END**—

.

.

Hi~'-')/ adakah sekiranya yang mengingat Author super pemalas ini? Maka inilah Lisa, hadir kembali membawa FF untuk my Mommy and Daddy tercinta.

Lisa tahu ini terlambat sehari, tapi lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali bukan?^O^v

Mencoba bangkit kembali dari Hiatus tanpa pemberitahuan(?) dan mengusir jauh-jauh virus Writer Block aka WB yang datang menyerang~ ToT kumohon do'akan diriku agar virus WB ini tidak kembali menyerang diriku~ /sujud/

Jangan lupa **Review**, yah?

Last, Happy 2nd Wedding Anniversary #EunHaeWeddingDay  
For my beloved Lee Donghae and Lee Hyukjae.  
This is present for you, Daddy and Mommy~

**.**

Dont forget, if u want connect with me;

Just follow me at Twitter - at**LisaAR2101**


End file.
